


Patriotic Temper Tantrums

by 3littlewords



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3littlewords/pseuds/3littlewords
Summary: 4x01 AUA continuation from my other fic (‘When I am with you, I am home’).Starting with the verbal battle between Chiefs of Staff Nadine and Russell regarding Elizabeth’s ‘Patriotic Tantrums’ (which was awesome, come on now). Nadine wins girlfriend of the year, standing up for Elizabeth. Elizabeth tells Nadine something that has been on her mind. I wanted to explore vulnerability, the anxiety of the job, and the toll of false reporting not just on the political stage, but to the lives of the people on that stageElizabeth/Nadine Fluff!





	Patriotic Temper Tantrums

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Madam Secretary. But these two are fun to write about. Please read and review! There will be more stories to come!

Russell had burst into the room; he was pissed, screaming at Elizabeth for standing up for what she knew was right. She was not a murderer, she was not a robot who cut corners; she was the Secretary of fricken State. She was doing her best to protect her government, her department, her employees, and her Nadine. She had to tell the truth and not have the country believe in a lie. “You throwing patriotic temper tantrums on live TV isn't doing you any favors.” He said through his teeth. 

Elizabeth tried to throw in rebuttals. She tried to explain but she found herself glued to the couch cushion she sat on as Russell kept steamrolling over every word that came out of her mouth. Nadine stepped forward, her heart was breaking for Elizabeth, and she couldn’t stand by and watch. She squared her shoulders and stood as tall as her petite frame would go. She would be bigger than Russell. If nothing else, she was loyal to the department and she would defend the Secretary, her Elizabeth. “Neither is sitting there mute after she's been ambushed by someone pretending to represent legitimate journalism. Instead of throwing your own tantrum and blaming the victim for this latest tool of terrorism, why don't you grow a spine and do something about it?!” 

Russell crossed his arms as the two chiefs of staff fired back at each other. The rest of Elizabeth’s team quietly excused themselves through a side door. This was not something they wanted to be a part of. Blake stayed behind; he needed to make sure Secretary Adams would be okay after this. He was, after all, the assistant, the cornerstone to help democracy function… or whatever sweet twist Nadine had given him. 

Russell left in a huff “I am not apologizing Russell!” Nadine yelled as the closed door. Immediately turning to Elizabeth, “I am sorry ma’am” she said quickly.

“No, please Nadine, no apology needed.” Elizabeth took her glasses off. Nadine saw she was tearing up as she put her head in her hands; audibly trying to focus on her breathing. 

Nadine looked around to see the rest of the staff had vanished, all but Blake who looked shocked to his core. “Blake, can you give us a moment.” Blake quickly nodded and bolted out of the room, he would find some way to keep busy to keep his mind off of worrying.

Elizabeth’s shoulders shock, she was trying too hard to keep the frustration and anxiety in. Nadine sat next to her, with one hand rubbing her back and the other on her knee. “I do not throw tantrums. What the hell is he saying? I defended… I defended myself, my government, the department, you…” Elizabeth’s voice came through weakly. She picked her head up to look at Nadine. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked so sad and defeated and yet, she would still march out with a smile on her face and do her job. “You... you didn’t need to stand up for me like that.” She whispered softly.

“I did, I couldn’t stand by and watch Russell yell at you because he needed to yell. I couldn’t watch him get powerful by breaking you in half. Elizabeth, it broke my heart to see the look on your face.” Nadine paused “He is just a chief of staff, I don’t go yelling at people from other departments when we need to meet our agendas. Elizabeth, we will get through this, your staff will get you through this, and I will be here for you every step of the way.”

Elizabeth leaned against Nadine’s shoulder, as Nadine tried to wrap her up tightly in her arms. “I should call the President.” Elizabeth said rubbing her eyes and tried to sit up.

Nadine refused to let her go, “There is a lot that needs to be done, but I need you to look at me. I need to you promise me you won't let this get to you. The world deserves the truth, but you deserve to be treated with respect. If you need anything, I am right here.” 

Elizabeth moved so she could look at Nadine, and nodded as a small smile started to turn the corners of her mouth. She was beautiful, curly brown hair was still holding its perfect shape even after the battle with Russell. Her deep dark eyes were full of concern while searching Elizabeth’s for an answer. Her thin lips gently pinched together as she waiting for Elizabeth’s promise. “Nadine, I promise. It is a lot to take in, but I have a great team. We will get the truth out there the country deserves. Above all, Nadine, I have you, the best partner and chief of staff. You honestly amaze me, Nadine.” Elizabeth paused when she saw Nadine smile and blush.

They stood, and Elizabeth took a deep breath before turning back to Nadine. “One more thing, I have wanted to say this to you and I can’t seem to figure out how to handle this.” Her hand went over her heart; she could feel it racing, as Nadine eyed her curiously. Elizabeth took a deep breath “Nadine, I… I love you. I really do. I have never meet someone who is so dedicated both inside and outside of the office, someone who is so loyal, and caring, and smart, and funny, and not to mention, gorgeous. You bring out the best in me in so many ways; I can only hope I do the same for you.” Elizabeth was certain by the look in Nadine’s wide eyed expression she had over stepped. Turning to walk away from what might be even more embarrassing than being humiliated on public television. 

Nadine was in shock; Elizabeth had said three little words that made her heart skip a beat. Grabbed her arm “Elizabeth, wait” Nadine took a step forward as she gripped onto Elizabeth’s jacket. “I love you too.” Leaning forward, she kissed Elizabeth “I always have and I always will.”

Elizabeth smiled wide as the two kissed again, shifting from soft and warm kisses to sloppy, deep, and passionate. Pressing against one another with roving hands squeezing rears, and getting tangled in hair. The world faded and the drama disappeared, all that mattered to them now was each other. They missed the light knock on the door, followed by Blake poking his head in to see if the Secretary was okay. He bit his tongue, he wanted to cheer. Quietly closing the door he walked back to the rest of the staff. 

“Matt, Daisy? You both owe me 5 dollars.” The pair looked at him, confused. “You heard me. I win.”

“What the hell, Blake?” Jay tried to cut in not looking from his phone. “What were we betting on?” As focused as Jay may be he did enjoy a little office fun.

“Oh no, don’t tell, me. The Secretary and Nadine? Really!? I will give you the cash when I have some.” Daisy said as she turned to Matt, “Nadine has a type, and that type is political power.” 

“Well, yeah she has a pattern, but what Secretary Adams and her have I hope is real, not just the pointless hookup she had with a married Secretary Marsh.” Matt said pulling out his wallet.

Jay finally looked up from his phone, “you guys bet on it and didn’t count me in?” 

Matt gave a weak laugh has he handed over the bill, “Are you surprised Jay? You aren’t really the office gossip type. How do you know, Blake?”

“Generally being lip locked is a good indicator, oh, and bring so invested in it they don’t hear me open the door.” Blake said as he folded the bill into his wallet. “This is just between us, we do not need another scandal, just be normal, well as normal as you can be.” The group continued to talk, the conversation spinning on how if this broke how Daisy would spin it.

Blake returned to the door and knocked before popping his head in seeing the two still standing by the couch talking his spoke up. “Ma’am, is everything okay?”

“Blake! Yes, can you get the rest of the staff? I think we have a plan, and we will need the Chinese Foreign minister on the line when you can.” Elizabeth stood up and walked back to the files and computers on the table. Blake vanished and go get the others. 

Looking across the table at Elizabeth, “We have your back, well they do, I have your front.” Nadine winked as the rest of the staff walked in. Jumping into conversation and planning Elizabeth felt whole, and ready to take on the world with her whole team and Nadine by her side.


End file.
